Don't make me wait
by Liju
Summary: HOH / Austria/Spain. Les fruits, quelles choses inutiles ! D'abord un kiwi, ensuite une tomate... Je veux juste Antonio moi ! POV Roderich


**A/N** **:** HoH - Roderich/Antonio ! Juste cette fic parce que ce couple est oublié alors que… **House of Habsburg dominera le monde ! ***oups désolée, Roderich m'a prit le micro des mains* Mais il a dit le principal…

OOC aussi, je ne pense pas qu'Antonio soit si dragueur d'habitude (quoi que...) et je ne pense pas que le lit de Roderich puisse contenir un quelconque bazar dessus ! Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient...

* * *

_Don't make me wait_

**POV Roderich**

_- Je veux le prendre, ici et maintenant._

Elizaveta se tourna vers moi, surprise par mes paroles.

_- Et bien prenez-le, je vous ai dit que ne n'aimais pas le kiwi._

Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais parlé à haute voix et pour ne pas paraître décontenancé, je pris le kiwi qu'elle avait mentionné dans le panier à fruits sur la table et dont je n'avais pas fait attention auparavant. Elle continua de me regarder suspicieusement, visiblement pas satisfaite de ma réaction, à croire qu'elle lisait dans en moi. Je reporta toute mon attention sur ce kiwi que j'étais, maintenant, obligé de manger, et qui avait coupé court mon imagination. Je le maudis, ce fichu fruit qui venait de remplacer Antonio dans mon esprit n'était, en plus, pas spécialement bon. Je fis mine de l'apprécier, mais le regard de ma chère voisine commençait à peser.

_-Elizaveta, qu'y a-t-il? _fis-je agacé

_Oh! Rien, rien… Vous sembliez quelque peu perdu dans vos pensées tout à l'heure et…_

_-Ce n'est que votre imagination_, coupais-je net, pris au dépourvu et sans autres répliques en tête.

Je vis qu'elle avait très bien compris mon manège mais elle ne rajouta rien. Je lui en fut reconnaissant et, ayant fini de diner, je regagna ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre en grand pour admirer le coucher du soleil resplendissant, qui me rappela celui que j'avais admiré en Espagne chez Antonio. _Antonio…_ Mes pensées repartir sur lui. Je revis comme dans un rêve ses beaux yeux verts qui me semblait si souvent aguicheurs, sa peau mâte si douce, ses lèvres voluptueuses formées en un sourire rayonnant, j'avais envi de les embrasser délicatement, puis glisser ma main sur son épaule et descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos et soulever sa chemise, pendant que la seconde caresserait ses cheveux et viendrait chatouiller son cou. Je voudrais être le seul à entendre ses gémissements et le toucher là où personne ne le fera après moi. J'y avais déjà eu droit, et c'est comme une drogue maintenant, je le voudrais rien que pour moi, qu'il m'appartienne corps et âme, entièrement et pour toujours.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand Elizaveta vint frapper trois coup à ma porte.

_-Roderich, votre _ami _est là_

À entendre son appuis sur "ami", je devina de suite qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ma convoitise.

_-Faites le donc entrer_, répondis-je avec une voix impatiente

Antonio rentra dans la pièce et me lança un merveilleux sourire dont seul lui avait le secret. Il vint me susurrer un "Bonjour" mielleux à l'oreille avec un tendre baiser sur la joue, et s'en fut trop. Je n'allais vraiment plus me contrôler. D'un coup d'œil rapide je vérifia si Elizaveta avait bien fermé la porte de ma chambre, puis je pris Antonio par la taille et l'installa doucement sur mon lit, en repoussant les affaires gênantes qui seront bientôt remplacées par les habits de mon petit ibérique adoré. Je l'embrassa fiévreusement sur chaque parcelle de son corps non couvertes par les vêtements puis retourna à sa bouche, trop tentatrice, et commença à dénouer sa ceinture et déboutonner sa chemise quand soudain il arrêta mes gestes en se relevant. J'eus peur d'y être allé trop vite mais son sourire me rassura.

_- Attend, la nuit sera longue, je vais voir Elizaveta si elle n'aurait pas une tomate en cuisine à me donner, il faut que je prenne des forces ! _chantonna-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil à la Francis

Je ris, lui pris la main sans prendre le temps de reboutonner sa chemise ou de refermer sa ceinture - il est plus excitant comme ça, et l'accompagna en bas. Je le regarda se délecter de cette tomate - que j'enviais, puis se lécher les doigts langoureusement - il insiste, il me fait attendre exprès ce sale enjôleur!

J'émis un reniflement (indigne de moi) qui lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il arrête ça rapidement et qu'il me laisse m'occuper de lui. Il se leva doucement et je le suivis non sans impatience jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entendis le rire d'Elizaveta et quand je la regarda elle avait un sourire complice dessiné sur ses lèvres et s'était déjà emparée du combiné du téléphone afin de prévenir, je ne sais laquelle de ses amies, qu'Antonio et sa tomate l'avait inspirée pour un nouveau doujinshi… Puis le rire d'Antonio qui montait les escaliers en sautillant joyeusement me ramena sur terre : ce qui allait suivre était bien plus intéressant… Surtout qu'il gigotait devant moi et j'avais une très jolie vue d'où j'étais.

_- Antonio, tu creuses ta propre tombe là…_

Je l'entendis ronronner de plaisir et une fois arriver dans la chambre, je continua où je m'étais arrêté… Une bonne nuit en perspective !

**END**

* * *

Comment ça celui-ci n'est pas mieux que le premier ? Et comment ça "mais t'as rien décrit du tout !"

Tant pis, HoH est tellement rare qu'il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a… (Ou en faire ! Faites du HoH, c'est pour le plus grand bien de l'Humanité !)


End file.
